Stromgarde
thumb|left|The Stromgarde tabard thumb|The flag of Stromgarde in Warcraft II The Kingdom of Stromgarde is a human nation in the Arathi Highlands, located on the site of the original capital of Arathor, Strom. During the Second War, Thoras Trollbane, Lord of Stromgarde, joined his kingdom with the Alliance of Lordaeron. The kingdom declined rapidly following the Third War, losing control of much of its territory and capital city. At the time of World of Warcraft, it is led by Prince Galen Trollbane. The national color of Stromgarde is red. Arathor The city of Stromgarde was founded as Strom, then the home of the Arathi tribe of humans living in what were later to be known as the Eastern Kingdoms. The city became the capital of the great empire of Arathor. Following the peak of that empire's power many of its citizens left to found other cities, including Dalaran, Lordaeron, and Stormwind. Many of these newer cities began to attract settlers at an astonishing rate, and it was only a matter of years before the once-powerful Arathi Empire was splintered into seven distinct human nations. Strom was no longer the center of the world, and it was during this time that its leaders changed its name to Stromgarde. Stromgarde in Warcraft II NOTE: The following information is taken from the Warcraft 2: Tides of Darkness manual. Leader: Thoras Trollbane Nation Color: Red Background: The kingdom of Stromgarde retains a strict martial philosophy which makes it a highly regarded addition to the Alliance. Situated amongst the foothills of the Alterac Mountains, Stromgarde serves as a sentinel against any invasion across the Orc-controlled borders of Khaz Modan. Possessing a long history of warfare against the Trolls, the warriors of Stromgarde are well prepared to engage in open combat with all enemies of humanity. Second and Third Wars By the time of the Second War, Stromgarde controlled the Arathi Highlands and the island-fortress of Tol Barad. It was quick to join the Alliance of Lordaeron under the leadership of King Terenas Menethil II, and was involved in the military effort to defeat the orcs and push them back to the Dark Portal. During the events of the Third War, Stromgarde managed to prevent the undead Scourge from ravaging through her lands. Despite this, the darkest hour of Stromgarde was yet to come. Lord Thoras Trollbane was assassinated under mysterious circumstances, and Stormgarde came under siege by both the Syndicate and the Boulderfist ogres. The two forces won several victories against the now weakened kingdom, and managed to occupy much of its terrain, including most of the capital city. Recent history Stromgarde still exists, though much weaker than ever before, its population and territory being greatly diminished. Jaina Proudmoore managed to convince a number of people from Stromgarde to join her during exodus to Kalimdor during the Third War. Stromgarde's army, however, is far from defeated and still maintains a base of strategic operations at the crevasse known as Refuge Pointe in the Highlands, as well as portions of the devastated capital city itself. The citizens of Stormgarde formed the League of Arathor, which fights to free the rest of the Arathi Highland, the Arathi Basin, and its many resources, from the hands of the Forsaken Defilers and the forces of Hammerfall. Prince Galen Trollbane, recognizing the vastly changed circumstances since his father's time and also acknowledging the incredible odds he faced, agreed to rejoin the Alliance. thumb|The ruins of Stromgarde in World of Warcraft World of Warcraft Stromgarde Keep Level 30-45 Sub-Region. Stromgarde Keep is the ruined capital city of Stromgarde, located on the southwest corner of the Arathi Highlands (location map). It is divided into three sections - one under the rule of the Syndicate, another largely under the control of the Boulderfist ogres (though the Witherbark trolls control small parts), while the last section remains under the control of the people of Stromgarde and serves as the headquarters of Prince Galen Trollbane. One of the highest-ranking leaders of the Syndicate, Lord Falconcrest, commands Syndicate efforts in the Arathi Highlands from the ruined city. The people Stromgarde have placed a bounty on his head, and have seeked the help of Alliance heroes. It is likely that his death would disrupt Syndicate efforts in the region to a great degree. The Alliance, however, is not the only major faction that has interests in Stromgarde. An Horde alliged troll named Zengu is seeking the sword Trol'kalar, legendary bane of trolls and heirloom of the Trollbane family, so that it could be used against the trolls of Zul'Gurub. The sword, however, has been sealed in Thoras Trollbane's tomb since his death, and opening the tomb requires several sigils that are guarded by Stromgarde's fiercest warriors, the last one being guarded by Galen himself. Zengu is seeking champions of the Horde to aid him in his quest. The Burning Crusade Word of Stromgarde's current status was quick to reach Thoras Trollbane's nephew, Danath Trollbane, through the reopened Dark Portal. Danath was one of the leaders of the Alliance Expedition to Draenor, and was believed to have died after Draenor was destroyed and the Dark Portal sealed off; however, he was discovered to be alive and well in the land that is now known as Outland. Danath woved that he would one day return to Stromgarde and restore it to its greatness, but, for the time being, he is bound to his duties in Outland. Quests See goblinworkshop list of quests for Stromgarde. Trivia Stromgarde is also the setting for the popular fan movie Return which won an award at BlizzCon. The area outside the walls of Stromgarde was also used in the Southpark episode "Make love not Warcraft" See also *Arathor *Arathi Category:Zone:Arathi Highlands Category:Human Nations Category:Human territories Category:Subzones Category:Ogres Category:Ruins Category:Forts Category:Cities